The ionic mechanism of synaptic transmission will be studied under voltage-clamp to define in molecular and functional terms the properties of various ionic channels. Excitatory and inhibitory synapses between motoneurones and muscle of crab and locust will be characterized by transient and fluctuation analyses. The pharmacological effect of local anesthetics and selected toxins will also be investigated.